


Sleeping Powder

by robofruit



Series: ThorBruce Oneshots [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Has Issues, But with a kind of angsty undertone, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Star Gazing, thor is a good bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robofruit/pseuds/robofruit
Summary: After the wars and evil beings Bruce had waken up to in what felt like a week, it was no surprise that it was hard to fall back asleep. Thankfully, he has someone to stay up with.





	Sleeping Powder

Bruce Banner had woken up to 3 tragedies in a row. Retaliating from that wasn’t easy. 

 

He had consolation with the fact that he wasn’t alone now. He had someone to fall asleep next to, he had someone’s arms slung around him and a heartbeat to listen to. He had Thor. But there was still a part of him that feared total chaos and destruction when he woke. Sometimes, no matter how tightly he was held, Bruce couldn’t help but try to stay awake until sunrise. 

 

He would press himself close against Thor, sometimes tracing the scars or the muscles in the other man’s back. Sometimes, he’d absent-mindedly count the ticks of the clock that was on their wall (the highest he got was 280). He’d stay awake until exhaustion pulled him down kicking and screaming, and wake with a racing heart the next morning.

 

After a while, to Bruce’s horror, Thor caught on. 

 

“It’s been a long day, my love,” he’d whisper, his voice warm and close against their shared pillow. “why don’t you try to sleep?” 

 

Bruce had been laying uncomfortably on his side, eyes staying open as he fiddled with a piece of their blanket. “I...Will,” he answered, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Thor’s eyes. “I’m just not tired yet.” 

 

Thor smiled at him- the kind of smile that had more behind it. “You’re always tired, Bruce.” 

 

Bruce gave him a dry chuckle, stroking Thor’s hair with a sigh. “Touché.” 

 

Thor was silent for a moment, seeming like he was studying the other man before he sat up, reaching his hand out to Bruce. “If you won’t sleep here, then come with me.” 

 

Bruce irked an eyebrow, pushing himself to sit up and taking Thor’s hand. “Where?” he asked. “We should probably put on more than just boxers.” 

 

Thor chuckled. “Right. Sleeping garments.” 

 

“I’m sure not even Asgardians call them ‘sleeping garments’.” Bruce murmured, a small grin on his face as Thor gaped at him in mock offense. 

 

“This Asgardian does.” he argued, and Bruce just shrugged. 

 

They pulled on some old, plaid pajama pants, and found some shirts to wear. Bruce decided on one of Thor’s old, black running shirts that was too small for Thor, but baggy and loose on him. Upon seeing this, Thor tried to put on one of Bruce’s old t-shirts. 

 

Bruce shorted as Thor yanked his head through the shirt, hearing a small  _ rip _ as his arms slid into it. “Thor, you look like you’re wearing a bra.” 

 

Thor just smiled at him, kissing the top of his head through his curls. “I like it. You always get to wear my clothes, but I never get to wear yours.” he spoke in almost a whine, and Bruce couldn’t really argue with it. 

 

Bruce just smiled at him, tugging the undersized shirt down a little. “Seems fair,” he admitted, smoothing down the material but keeping his hands on Thor’s chest. “So, where are we going?” 

 

Thor just grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers. “You’ll see.” 

 

Bruce couldn’t help but feel like a kid again, the way they snuck through the halls, bare feet padding against the carpet and pajama pants brushing together with each step. If Thor hadn’t been holding his hand, Bruce would’ve bumped into every wall and corner they passed, (it was hard to see in the dark, and even harder without glasses.) 

 

Thor opened the door, and with a rush of fresh night air and moonlight pouring in, Bruce could finally see. Thor was leading him to the highest fire escape in the tower, squeezing his hand reassuringly as they approached it. Bruce sat beside Thor, their legs dangling down off the railing, both of them silent for a few moments. 

 

The city seemed to call for quiet. Sure, there was the sound of car horns and of wind blowing past the glittering buildings, but there was something about night time that seemed so intimate and special. Bruce felt Thor’s hand squeeze his again. He squeezed it back. 

 

“This is...Nice,” Bruce said, smiling at Thor. “I’m glad you brought me out here.” 

 

“It is,” Thor agreed, smiling back and nodding. He turned his attention back to the city before them, then tilted his head up toward the night sky. “But that’s not why I brought you.” 

 

The confused look that Bruce shot him was ignored when Thor raised his hand to the sky, electricity sparking around his fingertips. It seemed to crackle and spark, as if he were revving something up- but the clouds weren’t darkening. This was a different. 

 

A few more shocks flew until a brighter one suddenly crackled, knotting quickly in the sky almost like a firework. It spun and hissed until it fizzled in a bright light, and before Bruce could process anything, every light in the city had flickered off. 

 

Bruce gaped in silent shock for a few seconds before he turned to his boyfriend. “Thor- what are you doing? You never told me you could do that! That’s amazing! How did you-...” he trailed off when Thor suddenly cupped his chin, gliding his thumb along the stubble of Bruce’s jaw. He smiled at the scientist before suddenly bringing Bruce’s head up to face the sky. 

Bruce had seen a lot in his 48 years; he’d seen other worlds, he’d seen space up close, but even those sights rivaled what he was staring at right now. With the entire city darkened, the stars were twinkling the brightest that Bruce had ever seen them. His breath caught in his chest, and if it wasn’t for Thor’s arm sliding around him, Bruce could’ve broken into tears. 

 

“Wow…” he whispered, shaking his head and never once taking his eyes off the sky. “How...Did you know about light pollution?” 

 

“You told me it made you sad, one time. I know it’s probably not what’s keeping you up at night, but...It’s the least I can do.” Thor’s voice sounded bittersweet enough for Bruce to pull his gaze away from the sky, putting his palm on Thor’s cheek and pressing a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. 

 

“The least you can do?” Bruce asked when he pulled away, forehead grazing against Thor’s. “Thor, this is- you’re- it’s  _ perfect.  _ Thank you so much.” 

 

Thor was smiling now, and it made something sweet bloom in Bruce’s chest. 

 

“Promise me you won’t stay up anymore. And if you do, promise you’ll tell me, and we can...We can do this.” 

 

Bruce nodded. “I promise.” 

 

Thor launched into another kiss, this time gathering Bruce up into his arms and holding him there, pulling back only to press quicker kisses to his face. Bruce smiled, pulling Thor closer and closing his eyes. Maybe he could get used to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and kinda bad but i hope you liked it anyway! 
> 
> hmu on tumblr @fruit-butt


End file.
